El hilo rojo del destino
by Murasakiyu18
Summary: "Existe un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias, el hilo existe independientemente del momento en el que las personas vayan a conocerse, el hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."


**Ésta historia la he hecho principalmente por que no hay muchos crossover's en ff de No.6 y DGM ... ellos son mis parejas favoritas , así que creo que merece tener más historias y solo hay como 2 en español entonces... Ejem seep, en fin pasemos con la historia que ojala guste T^T, me salió un poco larga pero bueno, es el primer cap, Ah y antes de olvidarlo, esto es un UA, en fin... Disfruten :D.  
**

** -Man y No.6 no me pertenecen, son obras de las grandiosas Atsuko Asano y Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Eran solamente ellos dos. Dos hermanos contra el mundo... O bueno algo así. Dos hermanos que perdieron a sus padres hacia unos años atrás en un accidente de tránsito. Ambos vivían solos en la casa que les dejaron sus padres completamente independientes. Su convivencia es regular, es decir se soportaban. Por no decir que para uno de ellos su hermano era un antisocial amargado y para el otro, su hermano era un payaso sobreactuado. Así eran los hermanos Yû y Nezumi Kanda. Ambos hermanos eran completamente independientes, desde que perdieron a sus padres, ellos debían trabajar para pagar los gastos de la casa y la alimentación. Los dos trabajaban medio tiempo en la tienda de un viejo amigo de sus padres. Con esto lograban el sustento del diario vivir, no debían pagar renta ni tampoco preocuparse por los pagos de sus estudios ya que sus padres se habían encargado de eso hacía un tiempo atrás.

Nezumi era el menor tenía 17 años, un chico apasionado por el teatro, alto, de buen físico, ojos grises, pelo medio, atado normalmente en una especie de moño y color azulado. Considera a su hermano la persona más amargada existente en la tierra y desea ser actor profesional. Por su parte; Yû Kanda de preferencia llamarle simplemente Kanda. Era un joven centrado y muy inteligente, alto, de excelente físico, cabello largo color negro azulado normalmente atado en una coleta alta, ojos de un azul profundo, mirada potente y al igual que su hermano, es ridículamente atractivo. Considera a su hermano un payaso sobreactuado.

Su labor en la casa se repartía por igual. Nezumi se encargaba de cocinar ya que si Kanda cocinaba podrían o morir, o podría hasta comenzar un incendio con una caja de leche, por más imposible que sonara, mientras Kanda era quien normalmente hacia el aseo recibiendo a veces ayuda de Nezumi. Al ser solo ellos dos su casa no se desordenaba mucho así que por lo general no le disgustaba hacer el aseo. Ese día era especial, finalmente iban a entregar los resultados de los últimos exámenes que realizaron hacía una semana atrás. Con esto venía incluido el pase para entrar a la universidad. Por tal razón se levantaron más temprano que de costumbre solamente para seguir la monotonía de su diario vivir. Nezumi preparando la comida y Kanda meditando en el jardín trasero.

–Que quieres de desayunar?- Pregunta Nezumi desde la cocina.

–Soba.

–No puedes desayunar soba idiota, eso es lo único que comes siempre.

–No opines payaso, tu siempre te la pasas comiendo sopa de esas instantáneas.

–Si, pero a diferencia de ti, yo desayuno como una persona normal.

–Las personas normales no desayunan tartas todos los días.

–Tampoco desayunan soba.

–... Eres un idiota.

–Prepararé tu soba.

* * *

Caminaba a casa de su mejor amigo. Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana, no había nadie en las calles y hacía frío; pero el recién levantado sol del horizonte le proporcionaba el suficiente calor como para no titiritar de frío. Iba a paso tranquilo, era muy temprano y sus clases empezaban a las nueve, esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en la reacción que tendría su amigo al verle a esas horas de la mañana. Usualmente iba a casa de su amigo a eso de las ocho de la mañana para dirigirse al colegio.  
Divisando ya de lejos una hermosa y grande casa de lujo empezó a acelerar el paso. Estando frente a aquel portón toco el timbre esperando respuesta por parte del hablador típico que hay en cada entrada de esas casas lujosas.

–¿Quién?.- Sonó la interferida voz de su mejor amigo por el hablador.

–Soy yo, ábreme.- Los portones inmediatamente se abrieron para dejarle entrar a la inmensa propiedad que hasta con fuentes contaba, se acerco a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró a su amigo en pijama.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, ¿Estás loco acaso?, ¡me acabo de levantar!.

Rió por lo bajo, fue exactamente la reacción que esperaba. –No exageres.- Hablaba mientras entraba en la gigante casa. –No te he despertado, así que no le veo un problema.- Su amigo ya debería de estar acostumbrado a sus repentinas visitas a raras horas del día o... La noche. – Además, no pude dormir nada por los nervios de los resultados de las finales.

–No te preocupes Allen, estoy seguro que te irá de maravilla.- Respondió su amigo lanzandole una sonrisa llena de ternura. – Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, esta claro que te irá bien.

–¿Eso crees Shion?, no quiero reprobar… Si eso llega a pasar…-.

–No digas tonterías, ahora ánimos, ya verás que aprobaras… Por cierto… ¿Ya te bañaste?, te ves añejo.

–No, no me he bañado.- Respondió mientras reía aún en pie al lado de la puerta.

– Me di cuenta.- Decía mientras tapaba su nariz en forma de broma. -Me iré a bañar yo y luego te bañas tu, ¿vale?.

– ¿No quieres que te ayude?, digo… Así ahorramos agua.- Decía guiñandole un ojo a su amigo.

–Ca-callate, no digas esas cosas.- Reprochaba con un tierno sonrojo, provocando un sonrojo en sí también amigo, Shion tomo la delantera para que le siguiera a su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Así se llamaba su mejor amigo. La persona más especial para él, después de Mana, su padre. Shion; su único amigo, aquel que conoce desde que eran pequeños, y que nunca. Nunca lo dejaba solo pasase lo que pasase.

Shion era un chico de altura normal, era delgado, blanco, ojos curiosamente rojos pero aún así hermosos, tenía su cabellera alborotada y teñida de blanco así es, teñida. Allen aún recordaba el día en que le vio llegar con el pelo teñido de blanco. Cuando este le pregunto el por qué, Shion simplemente le sonrió y le despeino su cabellera mientras le decía _"Así no estarás solo"_.  
Allen, era un poco más alto que Shion, era delgado pero tenía buen físico, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris y su cabellera era completamente blanca. Las personas usualmente pensaban que eran hermanos, ambos poseían cabelleras blancas y tenían una peculiar cicatriz bajo sus ojos. Quizás no eran hermanos de sangre, pero si eran hermanos del alma.

* X.O.X.O.X.O.X *

Observaba a su amigo moverse de un lado a otro a las afueras del salón esperando finalmente a que colocaran los resultados de las pruebas. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso, pero le entendía, muchas de las cosas que tenían ambos planeados a futuro dependían de éste momento.

–Allen, deberías calmarte un poco.- Dijo al ver que su amigo ahora estaba mordiéndose las uñas mientras seguía de un lado a otro.

–No puedo estar tranquilo Shion, sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi...

–Lo sé, pero deberías confiar un poco más en ti, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- Le decía a su amigo mientras se ponía recto de donde estaba recostado para tomarle la mano que hace unos minutos estaba mordiendo.

–No sé como haces para siempre calmarme así.- Le respondió tomándole la mano devuelta. Se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió y el profesor les indico a ellos y a sus compañeros que entraran para dar los resultados. Tragando fuerte y aún de la mano de su amigo entraron juntos al salón esperando buenas noticias.

* * *

Mientras tanto, él junto a su insoportable hermano, caminaban por los pasillos de su colegio. Aguantando las miradas de las calenturientas y asquerosas tipas que murmuraban cosas mientras ellos pasaban, agh que insoportables que son. Entró con su hermano al gimnasio, donde estarían los resultados, por fortuna para él y para las demás personas, no habían más de otras dos o tres personas buscando los resultados de las pruebas. Él se adelanto y empezó a buscar su nombre.

–¿Lo encontraste?.- Pregunto su hermano quién yacía detrás de él expectante.

–No.

–Buscaré en esta pizarra.

–Vale.- Le respondió mientras seguía buscando nombre por nombre en aquella lista. No era más fácil darlas en la clase, ¿Son tan retrasados?. Detuvo sus pensamientos al encontrar su nombre y el de su hermano en la lista. –Aquí está.

–Y bien?.- Pregunto su hermano.

–Pasamos.

–Genial, al fin no más colegio.

–Iremos a la universidad subnormal. La universidad es peor.

–Jóvenes.- Llamó la atención una de sus profesoras.- El título se les entregara junto con la solicitud de inscripción de la universidad, hoy a la una de la tarde. –Bien.- Respondieron.

–Nos levantamos temprano para nada.

–Todos los días nos levantamos para nada.

–Si... Tienes razón.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado tratando de recuperar el aire que hacía unos minutos había perdido gracias a ala eufórica reacción de su mejor amigo al enterarse que había pasado el año.

–Lo-lo siento Shion, yo… Yo me emocione mucho, no te quería ahorcar.- Le decía mientras ponía cara de preocupación.

–N-no pasa nada Allen, sé que estas feliz, pero ten más cuidado con tus abrazos por favor.

–L-lo … Lo sé y de verdad lo siento, pero… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?.- Le pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No respondió para esperar lo que le iba a decir. –¡Significa que finalmente podremos vivir y asistir juntos a la universidad!, ¿No es acaso genial?.

–Lo es, finalmente cumpliremos aquella promesa que hicimos en la escuela, pero viste, lograste pasar, te lo dije, deberías confiar un poco más en ti tontito.

–Shion…

–Dim..- Dejo de hablar al ver a su amigo cabizbajo sentado a su lado. –¿Allen?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mal?...- Pregunto con preocupación.

–Gracias…- Le dijo mientras levantaba un poco la vista y una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Sonrió y se acerco para abrazarle. –Cuando quieras…

* * *

_– Tomoya __Ichijo… Touya Inaba … Misaki Ishiguro – _Sonó a las afueras de el salón del director, mientras las personas recién llamadas entraban para recibir su título y la inscripción a la universidad.

–Tsk... ¿En qué momento nos piensan llamar?, llevamos como una hora esperando aquí.

_–_ Relájate, y no seas exagerado, llevamos apenas como veinte minutos.

_–_Me da lo mismo, ya me quiero largar.

_–_El director está dando los títulos rápido, mira ya están saliendo.

_– Nezumi y Yû Kanda.- _Escucharon desde la oficina del director, se pusieron de pie y entraron en aquella oficina de una vez por todas.

– Tomen asiento por favor.- Les pidió el director y seguidamente obedecieron. – Primero que nada , los queremos felicitar por el éxito de pasar el último año. Pero debemos proceder rápido con la entrega del título y la boleta de inscripción a la universidad, según el examen realizado de la carrera que deseaban, la universidad a la cual deberán asistir es la "Universidad del Bloque Oeste" en el centro de Tokio, ya fueron enviados sus respectivos expedientes, sólo deben ir y dejar la boleta de inscripción para que sean oficialmente estudiantes de la universidad.- Todo esto lo decía mientras entregaba los títulos a los hermanos. –Les deseo mucha suerte en la universidad, recuerden que el baile de graduación se efectuara este sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, que tengan buenas tardes.

–Con su permiso.- Dijeron ambos con título en mano para salir finalmente de ahí. Seguidamente el director prosiguió llamando a los demás alumnos que esperaban fuera de su oficina. –Hmph, como si fuera a asistir a ese mugroso baile.- Decía una vez fuera de la oficina dirigiéndose junto con su hermano a la salida.

–¿Bloque oeste eh?, dicen que es una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, ¿Crees que debamos pasarnos a vivir a algún lugar de por allá?, ¿o nos quedamos aquí?.- Preguntó su hermano.

–Nos quedaremos aquí, queda a tan solo una media hora en el metro, es cuestión de levantarnos más temprano.

–Tss, que aburrido… Debemos conseguir una moto o un carro… ¿Quizás Tiedoll nos haga el favor?...

–Ni le pidas nada a ese viejo, suficiente con que nos de trabajo, aparte, ya tenemos bastante ahorrado como para conseguir una moto.

–Bien, compramos una entonces.

– Vale… Mañana iremos a la universidad a dejar la boleta, según esto las clases empiezan en un mes.

–Ok, pasemos al súper, ocupo comprar más de tu soba, ya te la comiste toda.- Asintió ante esto con mala gana dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

–¡TRAIDOR!.

–¡No soy un traidor!, lo he hecho sin querer.

–Sin querer dices… Hmp, eso ni tú te lo crees.

– ¡Es enserio Shion!, se me fue la granada, aparte es sólo un juego, no tienes por qué enojarte tanto.- Desde que salieron del colegio se dirigieron a casa de Allen a jugar videojuegos en forma de "celebración". Y sin querer ha matado a su amigo en una partida online de Halo.

–Agh, como sea.- Dijo para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacía el baño del cuarto de Allen. – Iré a lavarme las manos, hasta que las tengo sudadas.- Les llamaron desde abajo mientras el aún se lavaba las manos._–¡Chicos, la cena está servida!._

– ¡Al fin!.- Exclamo Allen.-Me estoy muriendo del hambre.

–Tu siempre tienes hambre Allen.- Le respondió Shion mientras se secaba las manos en su pantalón.

–¡Hey!.-

Rió por lo bajo. – Ya, ya Allen, venga bajemos, seguro que desde abajo Mana escucha tu estomago.- Allen le hizo caso y bajaron las escaleras para finalmente sentarse en la mesa. Una vez que servida la comida, el con su plato normal de comida, y Allen con cinco empezaron a comerla.

–Y bien chicos, ¿Qué planean hacer?- Preguntó Mana el padre de Allen.

– Mañada diiemos a haccerf lof utmios prrepargtivosss padad irds a kotioo.- Dijo Allen, con la boca llena… Por supuesto.

–Eh, que mañana iremos a hacer los últimos preparativos para irnos a Tokio, al parecer las clases empiezan en un mes.- Dijo ya que supuso que Mana no entendió nada de lo que le dijo Allen.

–Eso.- Dijo Allen cuando trago su comida.

–¿Y en cuál universidad van a estudiar?.

–En la Universidad del Bloque Oeste.- Respondió antes que Allen, para evitar que se atragantara.

– Ah chicos.- Dijo Mana.- Los vamos a extrañar.

–Y nosotros a ustedes.- Respondió.

Actualmente ellos vivían en Kioto, quedaba lejos de Tokio, en donde se encontraba la universidad a la que debían asisitir. Por esta razón, ambos debían irse a vivir a Tokio.

–Universidad del Bloque Oeste eh?... Fue en esa universidad que estudio tu padrino Allen.

–Agh, ni me lo recuerdes.- Dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

–Si tienen que ir hasta allá es por que el destino así lo desea.- Dijo Mana. Asintieron con rareza por lo anterior dicho y siguieron comiendo. -Hablando del destino, ustedes conocen la historia "Del Hilo rojo"?.- Pregunto Mana de la nada.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, para seguidamente responder con un "No". –Bien, se las contare va así: "Existe un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias, el hilo existe independientemente del momento en el que las personas vayan a conocerse, hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."

–¿Te refieres a que es algo así como la media naranja?- Preguntó Allen.

–Se podría decir, solo que el hilo rojo es la prueba de algo que jamás se va a romper, por más dificultades que hayan.

–¿Y tú crees en eso papá?.

–Plenamente.- Respondió con una sonrisa. –Quién sabe que quizás el hilo rojo de ustedes encuentre su final en Tokio,¿no?.

–No lo creo, es muy fantasioso pero bueno papá, nosotros iremos a mi habitación a seguir jugando un rato y luego nos iremos a dormir, que pases una buena noche papá.- Se despidió Allen cuando levantaba sus platos de la mesa.

–No se acuesten muy tarde chicos.

–Vale papá.-Le grito Allen mientras subía las escaleras junto a Shion, quien también se despidió de Mana.

* X.O.X.O.X.O.X *

Pasadas la media noche se encontraban ambos en el balcón del cuarto de Allen viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas y la hermosa luna llena que brillaba lo suficiente como para poder ver hasta el mínimo detalle de cualquier cosa a la perfección. Los dos estaban recostados en una almohada de esas gigantes, cubiertos con una manta viendo hacia el cielo.

–Oye... Allen.

–Dime Shion.

–¿Tú creíste en eso del hilo rojo?...

–¿Eh?, ¿Por qué preguntas?.- Preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada a Shion, quien se encontraba recostado en su hombro.

–Bueno, porque quizás tenga razón... ¿Qué tal si encontramos a nuestros iguales allá?.- Decía mientras se ponía recto y ver directamente a Allen.

–Quizás sea cierto, pero no creo mucho en esas cosas.-Termino de decir mientras acomodaba a Shion devuelta a su hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro.–Ahora calla y sigue mirando las estrellas.

-Heh.- Rió. –Tienes razón, sería muy raro...-Termino de decir para volverse a recostar en Allen, donde ambos terminaron quedando profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue todo, me disculpo ante cualquier error , o lo que sea en fin ... Este es solo el principio, pero espero que haya gustado... Me encantan estas parejas así que ... Bueh sin más, me despido muchas gracias por leer. :D  
Un pequeño P.d: Quizás se ve a Shion con Allen muy "cariñosos", pero hay una razón para esto.. No es que se gustan o algo así, sólo aclaro x'D, en fin ahora si, sayo 3**


End file.
